May I Have This Dance?
by lishthefish
Summary: Another Edward/Bella OS from me. Fluff-esque, of course. After a complaining to her best friend, Bella realizes she has feelings that go beyond friendship for another of her best friends.


**May I Have This Dance?**

**I don't own the characters, but I'm sure you already knew that.**

* * *

**Bella Swan**

"Ugh, I need a guy who will treat me right," I complained in a groan as I tossed myself on my bed beside my best friend.

Jake sighed. "I know, you've mentioned this before."

"I need someone who will hold doors open for me and show me that chivalry's not dead. You know, kind of like Edward does. And someone who actually talks to me, who shares secrets with me."

"Uh huh," Jake said, "and what else?"

"I need someone who's gonna make me laugh and invite me everywhere, not out of obligation but because he can't imagine being there without me. Someone who will give me one of his sweatshirts, kind of like the time Edward gave me his because we'd been out in the rain, laughing too hard to notice the cold... A guy who doesn't need to tell me I'm beautiful every day because just being in his mere presence makes me aware, but reminds me anyway. I need someone who..."

Jake stared at her with a smirk on his face, waiting for her to realize the obvious.

"Oh my god," she breathed. "I need someone who's like Edward."

Jacob smacked himself on the forehead. Then he grabbed Bella by the shoulders and shook her lightly. "Don't you get it, woman? You don't need someone who's like Edward, you need _Edward!_"

For a moment, Bella was silent.

And then she smiled because he was right.

"Oh my god, you're right. I mean, how did I not notice this before? Holy crap, Jake. I think I...I think I love Edward." Her mouth was popped open in shock.

"Hallelujah, the girl's got it!" Jake cheered to the sky.

Bella whacked him on the back of the head. "Oh god, I have to go find him. Where is he?"

Jake grinned. "School dance. Y'know, the one you blatantly refused to go to. The one Edward tried to get you to go to, but you, being as stubborn as you are, refused? Yeah, that one." When he saw the look on her face, he continued, his voice much softer, "He didn't want to go without you, you know. The only reason he did is 'cause Tanya had asked him to go to the dance with her and he felt too bad to say no 'cause he knew you would never say yes and he's too much of a gentleman to turn a lady down without good reason."

"God, I am such an idiot." Bella groaned to herself as she dove for her closet.

"Got that right."

Once she found a decent outfit, Bella spun around in search of her shoes. Lucky for her, Jacob was one step ahead and had already snagged them from under her bed.

"Thanks, Jake. You're a life saver." She pecked him on the cheek and then huddled herself into her bathroom.

"Hope I'm the green kind," he mumbled to himself, since the green Life Savers were his favorite.

When Bella stepped out of the bathroom, Jacob gawked.

"Holy shit, Bells. You look..._wow_. You're smokin'."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Jake." She did a small twirl, allowing her pretty royal blue dress to spin around her and fall back into place at her ankles. She strapped on her silver heels and brushed her thick, mahogany locks out, letting them cascade naturally straight down to her waist. "Now let's go."

"What do you mean 'let's'?"

"My truck's in your garage, Jake. You're driving me to the dance."

"But all I have is my—Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. No way, Bells."

* * *

When they arrived at the school, Jake cut the roaring engine of his motorbike.

"I can't believe you made me drive you here on my bike. My precious, precious bike." He caressed the side of it lovingly.

"Whatever, Jake. I've got a boy to make mine."

"Yeah, yeah. You go get him." He waved her off, too occupied by his bike to care.

Bella rushed into the school gym and gasped at the sight of all the pretty streamers and balloons. She glanced around in search of Edward, but couldn't see him anywhere. She spotted Alice dancing with Jasper, she saw Lauren and Tyler grinding, she saw Rosalie and Emmett making out on the dance floor, she saw Tanya dancing with Mike, and—

She hurried over to Tanya and Mike. "Where's Edward?" she asked, immediately suspicious as to why she was dancing with Mike _Newton_ rather than her date, Edward Cullen. Even if Bella wanted him to herself, no one should stand up someone as wonderful as Edward.

Tanya rolled her blue eyes. "He refused to dance or do anything, so the whole night would've been a bust. He's at the table in the back." She jerked her thumb over her shoulder.

Bella nodded once to herself before she hurried off in search of Edward. She found him at the table in the back, exactly where Tanya had said. She sighed to herself at the sight of him. He looked outrageously, devastatingly handsome in his black tux and royal blue tie, but his head was down and he was sitting alone, looking like he wished he were anywhere but there.

Bella smiled and walked over to him; he noticed the heels covered by the long blue dress, but didn't bother moving, figuring it was just another annoying girl.

She held out her hand. "May I have this dance?"

At the sound of her voice, Edward's head snapped up. When his eyes fell upon the beautiful girl in front of him, his mouth dropped open in shock. Not only had he not expected to see her here, he hadn't expected to see her looking this stunning.

"Bella?"

"You gonna leave a lady hanging?" she pouted, about to retract her hand.

He quickly reached for it. "No!" He stood and lead them to the dance floor, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck.

"So..."

"What are you doing here, Bella? Not that I'm complaining."

"I kind of had an...epiphany of sorts tonight."

"And...?" he asked, his brow furrowed.

"How long?"

Edward was confused. "How long what?"

Bella's chocolate brown orbs connected with Edward's emerald green. "How long have you loved me?"

Edward looked down shyly and smiled slightly. "For as long as I can remember."

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize."

"It's okay. Everyone else knew, I didn't think you could be oblivious forever."

"I wasn't apologizing for taking so long to realize you loved me," Bella said as they swayed to the music, "I was apologizing for taking so long to realize I love you, too."

"You do?" Edward asked in shock.

"I really do."

"Does that mean I can kiss you without you throwing rocks at me?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Okay, one: we were five, I thought you gave me cooties. And two..." she pushed herself to her toes and pressed her lips to his, reveling in the feel for a moment before pulling back, "it means you can kiss me as freely as you like, so long as I get to do the same."

Edward smiled that crooked grin, the one that made Bella's heart race. "I like the sound of that."

"Me, too."

* * *

**A/N: Fluffy one-shots seem to be the only things I can really do. But hey, it's writing and it's fun, so that's good enough for me. I don't honestly know how I came up with this story - I was probably listening to a song and it kind of popped into my head, but who knows, 'cause I don't - and I have nothing to really say, except that I like reviews, so if you want to drop one of them, you're more than welcome to.**

_**- lish**_


End file.
